Yumekawa Kyoudai Christmas Melody
Yumekawa Kyoudai Christmas Melody is a song sung by Yui Yumekawa and Shougo Yumekawa. Yui and Shougo each have their own version, and the "Sibling Synergy" (兄弟共演 kyōdai kyōen) version features first Yui's and then Shougo's parts. It did not appear in the anime. Performers * Yui Yumekawa * Shougo Yumekawa Lyrics Yui ver. Romaji= "Tanoshī pripara no Christmas time! Yume hajjimaru yo!" Yume kirakira christmas Yume kirakira christmas Yume kirakira christmas Yumeru no New Year! Change shite Santa coord Ohige wa watagashi fuwafuwa vōno♪ Sing a song! Hōrinai sutēji Orikōsan ni wa mirāju sesshon! Imajine~shon! Ageru yo yumekawa rando❤ Ichiban hoshī mono wa Kutsushita ni hairanai Jibun de kanaenakucha! Miracle dokidoki prize Onīchan ni (Onna ga aidoru?) Maketakunai! (Muri muri!) Danpuri yori (Danpuri saikyō!) Pripara lets gō! (Hai hai...) Yumepurika de (Tenmusu yarō ka?) Yukidaruma Make! (Yappa yannāi) Yu yu me♪ Asa kara yoru made tuinkuru suta- (MC pakunna!) Magical dream magical dream Idol time (Kawari ni utatte mo īze!)(Yume!) Tonakaisan mo hitsujisan mo "Me~!!" (Maiku kase tte!) Magical dream magical dream Idol time (Yume jama!) (Itte!) Kirameki no mahō kakemashō (Kakannai tte!) Everybody konya wa princess "Kyōdai kyōen nante korigori da!" "Kyōdai kyōen nante yume korigori!" |-| Kanji= 「たのしいプリパラのクリスマスタイム！　ユメはっじまるよー！」 ユメきらきら　くりすます ユメきらきら　くりすます ユメきらきら　くりすます ユメるの Νew Yeah! チェンジして サンタコーデ おひげは綿菓子 ふわふわヴォーノ♪ Sing a Song! ほーりない・ステージ おりこうさんには ミラージュセッション！いまじね～しょん！ あげるよ ユメかわランド❤ いちばん欲しいものは くつしたに入らない 自分で叶えなくちゃ！ ミラクルどきどきぷりーず お兄ちゃんに（'女がアイドル？'） 負けたくない！（'むりむり！'） ダンプリより（'ダンプリ最強!'） プリパラ　レッツゴー！（'はいはい…'） ユメプリカで（'天むすやろうか？'） 雪だるま　Make！（'やっぱやんなーい'） ゆ・ゆ・め♪　朝から夜まで　トゥウィンクルスター（'MCパクんな！'） まじかる ドリーム まじかる ドリーム アイドルタイム（'代わりに歌ってもいいぜ!'）（ユメ！） トナカイさんもひつじさんも　（めえ～！！）（'マイク貸せって！'） まじかる ドリーム まじかる ドリーム アイドルタイム（ユメじゃま！）（いてっ！） きらめきの魔法　かけましょう（'かかんないって！'） エブリバディ 今夜はプリンセス 「'きょうだい共演なんてこりごりだ！'」 「きょうだい共演なんてユメこりごり！」 ﻿ |-| English= "A fun PriPara Christmas time! Here we dreamy go!" A dreamy sparkling Christmas A dreamy sparkling Christmas A dreamy sparkling Christmas And a dreamy New Yeah! We'll change in accord, to a Santa Claus coord And a beard made of sweet fairy floss, fluffy and buono♪ Sing a Song! On the holy night stage Now to you, Little Miss Clever A mirage session! Imagination! I'll give you a dreamy-cutie land The thing that I want more than anything else Cannot fit inside any stocking It's something I have to make happen myself! A miracle, my heart is pounding, please I don't wanna let (A girl being an idol?) My big brother beat me yet! (No way! No way!) Forget DanPri (DanPri's the strongest!) To PriPara let's go! (Sure, sure...) Yumeprika we'll take (Wanna make tenmusu?) A snowman we will make! (Actually, forget it...) Oh, what fun! From dusk 'till dawn, we'll ride a twinkling star (Don't steal the MC spot!) Magical dream, magical dream Now it's Idol Time (I can sing instead, if you want!) (Dream!) All of the reindeer and the sheep across the land (Dreameeh~) (Gimme that mic!) Magical dream, magical dream Now it's Idol Time (Get outta my dreaming way!)(Ow!) And so we are going to cast the magic spell at last(Nothing's getting cast!) Everybody, tonight you can be a princess too "I've had it up to here with sibling synergy!" "I've dreamed it up to here with sibling synergy!" Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Songs sung by Shougo Category:Gameplay Category:Duet